This invention relates to a so-called zero insertion force (ZIF) connector which requires only a small force for insertion and removal of connectors into and from each other.
A ZIF connector of the type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2000-340310. The ZIF connector comprises a first connector and a second connector to be fitted and connected thereto. The first connector has a plurality of contacts held by an insulator and arranged adjacent to one another in a predetermined direction. Generally, the contacts have a predetermined pitch. The insulator rotatably supports a driving member. The driving member has a plurality of cam portions.
Similarly, the second connector has a number of contacts held by an insulator and arranged adjacent to one another in a predetermined direction. Generally, these contacts have a pitch equal to that of the contacts contained in the first connector.
When the first and the second connectors are fitted to each other, the contacts of the first connector and the contacts of the second connector are faced to each other with a space left therebetween. Since no frictional movement is caused between the contacts, only a small force is required for insertion and removal of the first and the second connectors into and from each other. Thereafter, the driving member is rotated. Under the action of the cam portions, the contacts of the first connector are brought into press contact with the contacts of the second connector. Thus, the first and the second connectors are fitted and connected to each other.
In the above-mentioned ZIF connector, it will be assumed that the contacts of the first connector are misaligned with the contacts of the second connector. In other words, the first and the second connectors may sometimes be fitted to each other with their contacts misaligned in position. In this event, smooth fitting between the first and the second connectors may be inhibited. Further, the contacts may be undesiredly and improperly contacted with each other to cause connection error.